For the Love of Ivy
by Teddy Scohy
Summary: Yasha et J. sont des imbéciles. Leda est une opportuniste. Legolas est un elfe. Leuga est une Amazone, qui cherche une graine. Un point commun ? Elle s'appelle Ivy, elle est frigide, idiote, et elle doit fleurir, absolument.
1. (Ivy)

**_For the Love of Ivy._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Résumé complet :<br>_**

_Cinq heures du matin, quelque part, dans la ville encore endormie, Ivy marche._

Ivy n'est qu'une adolescente attardée, une pauvre idiote vivant au jour le jour, dans un monde bien trop vaste et puissant pour elle. Ivy fait ce qu'elle peut, seule, sans famille ni entourage, hantée par son obsession maladive pour la mort. Et cela aurait pu continuer longtemps ainsi, si seulement, et bien... elle n'était pas morte.

**Sauf que techniquement, quand on meurt, c'est la fin.**

L'enfer, elle aurait compris, mais la Terre du Milieu, franchement, ça lui échappe. Guerre, violence, peur, froid, faim. Et Ivy l'éternel spectre, qui toujours s'était laissée portée par les événements, se retrouve comme cela, du jour au lendemain, impliquée dans une aventure grandiose, démesurée. Obligée de se battre, pour elle, pour d'autres. Obligée d'exister.

_Comment ?_ _Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi Ivy se retrouve-t-elle là ? Pourquoi croise-t-elle le chemin de Leda la haradrim blonde, ou de Yasha, l'espionne nymphomane avec son partenaire l'insupportable J. ? Comment, ces destins croisés, ces personnages absurdes et inutiles, peuvent-ils devenir les garants de la survie d'un peuple tout entier ?

**Bonne question.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE n°1 (IVY)<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cheveux très courts d'un blond presque blanc, une large mèche claire cachant la moitié de son visage. Un visage assez commun, aussi, des yeux d'un brun sans éclat, des pommettes hautes lui donnant un perpétuel air revêche, oui, un visage dans le genre que l'on pourrait facilement oublier, si il n'y avait ces lèvres, pleines et carmin, attirant l'attention, capturant le regard. Voici Ivy.

Elle ne tolère pour ses habits, qu'une unique teinte, le noir. Ivy aime les vêtements près du corps, elle est si terriblement longiligne qu'il n'y a que cela pour lui aller. Elle ne s'aime pas. Ivy ne supporte rien d'autre que les cuirs et les jeans, serrés, usés, clinquants ou provocants. Peu importe.

Pas de piercing sur elle, si on ne compte l'unique boucle à son oreille droite, anneau argenté, vestige d'une adolescence relativement normale (autant que quoi que ce soit qui lui soit lié puisse l'être). Ivy aime les tatouages. Courants sur sa peau, sous ses habits sombres, des signes, des inscriptions. Chaque forme, chaque tatouage représente quelque chose, quelqu'un. Un événement ou un rêve. Une décision, un souvenir. Peu importe, c'est là, sur elle, pour toujours. Parce que si il y a quelque chose que Ivy déteste, c'est oublier.

Cinq heures du matin, quelque part, dans la ville encore endormie, Ivy marche. Les mains crispées dans les poches de son perfecto parfaitement ajusté, elle garde son menton levé vers un point indistinct, là haut. Longtemps, elle observe les volutes blanchâtres s'échapper de sa bouche entrouverte à chaque expiration. Le froid mordant agresse sa peau, jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses oreilles, à cause du vent, quoi que léger, qui souffle toujours. Elle a froid, donc, et pourtant, Ivy ne bouge pas.

Elle l'a déjà fait à outrance cette nuit. Car Ivy a dansé. Elle a bougé, encore et encore. Elle s'est jetée dans le tas énervé, elle a cogné, poussé, hurlé. Elle a sauté sur place, exprimé sa rage, sa joie, son enthousiasme sans borne, sans réflexion. Elle s'est retrouvée animal, parmi une meute déchaînée. Une meute instinctive, et heureux.

Puis la musique s'est arrêtée, Ivy est sortie, elle s'est acheté un paquet, avec les quelques pièces qui lui restait, et Ivy a fumé sa clope, en regardant les étoiles. Ivy a marché. Encore. Encore. Puis Ivy s'est arrêtée. Et maintenant, elle fume à nouveau, tandis que corps et esprits semblent se confondre. Au fond de son sac, à la hanse négligemment tendue dans le creux de son coude, le cadavre d'une bouteille de whisky, pas tout à fait terminée, justifie cet état. Ivy ne fait plus vraiment attention à rien. Elle se souvient seulement du sachet de marijuana, dans sa poche, et de la fin de soirée qu'elle se promet de rendre bonne, en tête à tête avec elle-même. Danser. Boire. Fumer. Ivy n'existe pas, elle vit. C'est déjà ça.

C'est cet état peut-être, sûrement, qui explique son manque d'attention. Son regard perdu, ses réflexes émoussés, tandis qu'elle traverse la route. Le camion qui passe. La douleur. Le rien.

Selon Schopenhauer, notre mort n'est pas notre. La vie n'est qu'un passage éclairé, bref. Et lorsque l'on meurt on revient à ce que l'on était, avant de naître. La mort ne nous appartient pas. On est mort, avant de le savoir. Ivy s'était toujours promis de faire attention à cet instant, un peu comme celui que l'on guette parfois, entre l'éveil et le sommeil.

Raté.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_La suite arrive immédiatement. J'ai corrigé le problème des accents (mémo, toujours VÉRIFIER les chapitres sur , ce site est une salope qui ne met pas de culotte -')_

_Theodore._


	2. (Yasha & J)

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE n°2 (Yasha &amp; J.)<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée."

"Et si tu avais agit comme nous l'avions convenu, tout ce serait bien passé."

"Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut malheureusement ni prévoir, ni contrôler, J."

"Oui, comme ta libido, Yasha."

"Ma libido t'emmerde."

"Effectivement."

Échange de regard furieux pour l'une, simplement noir pour l'autre. J. est au volant, Yasha de l'autre côté, sur le siège du mort. Tandis que le beau et grand brun, d'une petite trentaine d'années, au délicieux accent britannique, conduit, bien droit sur son siège, observant aussi bien la route devant, que le rétro, Yasha, elle, est affalée contre la porte, indifférente à la fébrilité de son partenaire. Tout ce qu'il a d'élégant, sobre, anglais, avec son costume impeccable (si l'on fait abstraction des tâches de sang sur son avant bras et son torse), Yasha l'a vulgairement. Ses bas résilles, déchirés en de nombreux endroits, remontent jusqu'à la mi-cuisse, révélant le porte jarretelle en dentelle noire sous sa robe fourreau en simili-cuir, particulièrement courte. A ses pieds, une paire de talons sombres, escarpins en cuir, parsemés de clous argentés des plus distingués, d'environ douze ou treize centimètres de hauteur (plus haut, elle ne pourrait pas courir, et dans son métier, surtout lorsque l'on fait équipe avec J., courir devient littéralement vital). En haut, un minuscule manteau en fourrure véritable d'un quelconque animal en voie de disparition, met en valeur sa taille fine, et sa nuque à la peau blanche, sur laquelle scintille le pendentif en diamant de son raz-de-cou.

"Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que je ne supporte pas de rester à rien faire trop longtemps."

"Apprend à utiliser ta main ou ton imagination, au lieu de perdre du temps et de rater l'heure du rendez-vous. Au risque de nous faire tuer... tous les deux."

A cette dernière remarque de J., Yasha se retourne vivement vers lui, comme scandalisée par ce qu'il vient de dire :

"Mais ce n'est pas une question de manque ou de désir sexuel ! Me masturber n'y changerait rien. Moi ce que j'aime, c'est la chasse...Si tu l'avait vu... Elle était vraiment adorable."

En retour il pousse un long soupir découragé, avant d'ajouter, après un dernier regard derrière lui :

"Au lieu de me raconter une nouvelle fois l'un de tes innombrables exploits sexuels, essaye plutôt de nous débarrasser de ces chinois."

Yasha ne prend pas la peine de répliquer, l'expression de son visage soudain infiniment plus sérieuse. Elle attrape l'automatique à ses pieds, ouvre la porte du camion d'un coup de talon rageur, et commence à tirer en rafale d'une main, sur le convois de berlines noires qui les suit, tout en se maintenant en équilibre, à moitié au dessus du goudron défilant à toute vitesse par terre, agrippant avec force le bras que J. lui tend. L'attaque brusque de la jeune femme, qui vise les roues, met hors jeu la première des voitures, causant un carambolage qui élimine environ la moitié de leurs poursuivants. Cependant, la réplique ne tarde pas. Yasha rentre immédiatement dans l'habitacle, sans pour autant fermer la porte déjà criblée de balles.

"Rhaaa, ces chinois..." crache-t-elle, le souffle court.

"Combien en reste-t-il ?" demande l'anglais, imperturbable, tandis qu'il prend un virage serré sur la droite.

"Au moins trois voitures. Mais je m'en occupe. Toi, cond..."

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il y a un choc à l'avant du camion, J. grogne, mais déjà un large halo blanc les enveloppe. Et tout disparaît.

.

* * *

><p><em>Je pense qu'il est temps de prévenir que Ivy est une histoire au sujet très sérieux (mais ça, c'est que à partir du premier chapitre), aux personnages et péripéties complètement loufoques et inutiles. Pas envie de me prendre la tête avec du psychologique déprimant - ma marque de fabrique :D -, donc voilà, chapitres cours, intrigue décousue, publications soumises aux aléas de ma mémoire... Sinon, je peux aussi souhaiter bonne lecture pour la suite (quand elle arrivera, huhu)<em>

_Theodore._


	3. (Leuga)

**(Leuga)**

* * *

><p><em>"Angmar était un royaume nordique, accolé au sud des monts portant le même nom. Il se trouvait à peu près à 200 miles au nord des Monts Brumeux. Il fut gouverné par le Roi-Sorcier, le chef des Nazgûls. Ce dernier établit sa citadelle à Carn Dûm, qui se situait au nord-ouest d'Angmar, gardée par un corps de cavalerie d'élite renommé dans toute la Terre du milieu, les Amazones. Ce royaume prit fin en l'an 1974 du Troisième Age."<em>

* * *

><p>Dans les royaumes des hommes, dans le sud, les Amazones étaient considérées, au mieux, comme une lointaine tribu appartenant aux guerres du passé, au pire, comme une sorte de fantasme féminin de puissance. Les Amazones, <em>ha mashyai<em> en elfique, étaient pourtant bien réelles, terriblement vivantes. Et Leuga n'allait pas tarder à en payer le prix.

Elles étaient cinq. Cinq guerrières sur leur juments rendues nerveuses par l'atmosphère atrocement tendue de l'instant, et par l'effort brusque et violent qu'elles venaient d'effectuer. Cinq femmes, qui se tenaient parfaitement droites sur leur selle, leur carrure rendue massive, plus menaçante encore, par leurs épaisses capes de fourrure rivetées au niveau des épaules. Lances aux pointes argentés avec leur manche noir gravé d'or dans les mains ; armures de métal et de cuir, polies par les années et les batailles, épousant chaque courbe de leurs corps musculeux ; épées et dagues, sabres et cimeterres, leurs armes, celles qu'elles avaient forgées ou gagnées au combat, aux côtés ; carquois accrochés aux selles, arcs à l'épaule. Cinq regards sévères, cinq visages mortellement sérieux, tournés vers elle, Leuga, acculée contre un rocher couvert de lichen, sa peau d'ébène luisante de transpiration, sur son visage les mèches noires échappées de sa longue tresse traditionnelle plaquées sur son front humide, le souffle rendu court par la crainte et la fatigue conjuguées.

"Il est inutile de fuir, Leuga, et tu le sais."

La jeune femme avait déjà assisté, et même participé à ce genre d'expédition punitive. Toujours derrière la capitaine, bien à l'abri dans son armure, en hauteur sur sa jument, elle regardait la fautive, la condamnée, la traitre qu'il fallait punir. Jubilante, pleine de se merveilleux sentiment que l'on est dans le droit le plus absolu, que c'est la justice qui guide les sabots des chevaux, les paroles de la capitaine, la pointe de leurs flèches.

"Tu connais la Loi, et la trahison mérite la mort."

Sentence terrible, déjà connue. Indignation encore plus forte, qui un instant domine la peur :

"Je n'ai trahi personne !"

"Ta fuite te rend coupable, Leuga."

Elle le savait, elle le savait parfaitement, comme elle savait aussi qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Ce qu'elle avait vu, ce qu'elle avait compris, ce qu'elle avait ressentit, ce qu'elle avait fait sans même le vouloir. La panique l'avait prise, et tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé, c'était le regard suspicieux, accusateur de ses compagnes, le sang sur ses vêtements, et la selle de Blanche, sa jument. Leuga n'avait trahi personne, mais comme cela arrive parfois, elle s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Il y avait cependant bien plus grave que la mort qui n'allait pas tarder à l'emporter, s'était ce à quoi elle avait assisté, ce qu'elle avait compris qui se perdrait avec elle. Maintenant qu'on la prenait pour une de ces ignobles traitresses, pour un vulgaire assassin, rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire n'aurait de crédit. Malheureusement, c'était la raison même de l'existence des Amazones qui était en jeu, cette fois.

Et c'est peut-être cette idée, cette volonté de protéger son peuple, ses compagnes qui pourtant s'apprêtaient à l'exécuter, qui lui donna la force de survivre.

Affaiblie, acculée, apeurée, les cinq Amazones devant l'état de Leuga avaient baissées leur garde, si bien que leur réaction se firent plus lente. La jeune femme avait déjà bondi droit vers les sabots des juments, qu'à peine la Capitaine dégainait. Les chevaux, pris eux aussi par surprise, hennirent et cabrèrent, lui donnant les quelques secondes nécessaires pour désarçonner l'une de ses compagnes, en lui jetant de toutes ses forces le caillou ramassé un peu plus tôt. Quelques secondes de plus, pour sauter sur la selle et hurler le galop. Et tandis qu'elle s'asseyait plus confortablement, déjà Leuga s'était éloignée des guerrières encore sous le choc. Bien sûr, elles ne tardèrent pas à la suivre, mais si il y avait un domaine où Leuga trouvait difficilement son égale, s'était bien sur le dos d'une jument.

C'est ainsi, que l'amazone déchue à la peau d'ébène, s'enfuit à travers les steppes gelées du Sud de l'ancien royaume d'Angmar, fuyant pour sa vie, et pour celle de son peuple. Toujours vers le Sud, là où les Voix avaient dit qu'elle trouverait la graine endormie.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bon, certes, j'ai encore mis des plombes à poster un chapitre, mais... qui s'en soucie, puisque j'ai posté la suite ? (cherche à éviter les foudres des deux malheureuses personnes qui ont choisit de suivre cette histoire, quoi que cette histoire soit tout simplement géniale, on ne peut pas en dire autant de l'auteure...) BREF.<br>_

_J'espère que vous appréciez la lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter, on sait jamais... je ne mords pas... vraiment...  
><em>

_Theodore.  
><em>


End file.
